


熊新

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 其实是《聊斋》研究课程的副产物。
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer





	熊新

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是《聊斋》研究课程的副产物。

穆勒者，南部慕村人，家中行二，人皆称为穆二。生性伶俐，口齿便给，喜与人玩笑。打柴为生，寒暑不辍。三秋之际，凉风乍起，细雨忽至，穆二于林中仓皇急行，雨中失却来路，偶入一山洞，干草铺地，似有人居。未几，洞外踏雨声响，籍籍而近，穆二回首观之，黑熊也，目光灼灼，意似甚饥。穆二大骇，以为将啖己，急取随身干粮奉上，尽食之。俄而干粮罄尽，黑熊啧舌舐爪，意犹未绝。穆二自忖将死，闭目哀告，言家中上有未满三尺之兄，下有重病未愈之弟，外有木工奇巧之师，内有善煲猪汤之友。忽觉细密雨声，盈然入耳，微启目窥之，黑熊已眠于草上。穆二疑熊能通人语，且未有伤己意，遂斗胆尽除湿衣，睡于其侧。黑熊绒厚毛密，暖意袭人，穆二窃谓天下锦衾无有过于此者，亦酣然入梦。次晨天朗气清，秋雨尽收，而黑熊已去。

穆二寻路返家，尽告兄弟，人皆谓其玩笑，遍传乡里。未及旬日，有客商登门，以冬日将近，熊皮价昂，乞穆二告之。穆二念熊活命之恩，以南作北，指东为西，指以路径。继而趁人不备，觅路而返，冀助其远行以免难。然遍寻山洞，熊迹杳然，惴惴而归，寝食难安。

翌日傍晚，穆二洗漱已毕，闻门外窸窣之声，疑是客商凯旋，惊而视之，乃一白衣客人也。自言姓熊名新，远路行客，途经此地，求宿一晚，自有川资奉上。穆二观其气宇轩昂，颇不类歹人，又见其包裹沉重，慨然应允，引至内室。四壁萧然，止一床一榻、一桌一椅耳。熊新略不在意，倒头便睡，穆二躺其身侧，处深秋而觉三春之暖，覆薄衾而忘初冬之寒，其温厚大类向日之黑熊。穆二疑在梦中，沉沉入眠。及至晨光再临，斯人已去，床铺犹温，惟包裹置于桌上，启之，黑熊皮也，毛色鲜亮，质地绝佳，方悟前者果乃黑熊化人。客商踏破山间无所获，高价求购于穆二，皆拒之。

END


End file.
